dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryleigh Grey
'Biography' 'Early History' Samuel and Lindsey du Vallon was a normal American couple, living their happily married life on Joint Base Lewis-McCord. Samuel was in the Army, working through the officer ranks thanks to the ROTC courses he took during his college years while Lindsey took a position as the head of the welcoming group to new military families on base. However, things soon changed when Lindsey found out that she was pregnant. Over the next four years, six years after their marriage, all of their pregnancies so far ended in miscarriages. The couple was devastated, and wondered if even having a family was in God's plan for them... and then, that was when everything changed. It was a brisk autumn day, the date being September 6, 2024, when the pregnancy test turned positive. Lindsey and Samuel had their fingers crossed, but they didn't allow their hopes to rise in case of another miscarriage. However, this time was when everything went perfectly. On July 10, two weeks to the day that their child was supposed to enter the world, a baby girl was born. They named her Ryleigh Abigail, a name of elegance and power, and hoped that she would rise to the meaning that her name carried. Growing up as the only child of a stay-at-home mom and Army officer, Ryleigh grew up in a strict and sheltered household. She spent her days in school or in physical training with her father, taking martial arts and working in school. Through her years, she was always encouraged to do her best and not take second best at anything. By the time she was seven, her magic manifested during the preparations to move from Texas to a base in the UK. Ryleigh was watching her dad try and stack boxes precariously on top of each other, mind you each box had fragile things, and before she knew it, they fell. She freaked out, and somehow, they floated away from her dad, saving him from a crush injury. That changed how they viewed their daughter, only keeping her more sheltered and developing a set of stricter rules. Ryleigh has since moved to England, unpacking, and preparing to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her first year of magical schooling. She has met with the Ministry, getting everything explained to her, and is now ready to see what her years at school hold. 'Hogwarts History' On September 1st, 2036, Ryleigh entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin, which was completely unexpected, and found her year filled with drama from the start. 'Personality' Ryleigh can be summed up in one word: Paradox. She is sharp but gentle. Quiet, but sarcastic. She has been described as embers one moment and crystals falling on ice the next. It is incredibly hard to predict her mood from day to day, or even hour to hour because of how fast it changes. She watches everything, and even if you think she's not paying attention, you're wrong. Ryleigh knows everything and switches her behaviors and mannerisms as the events call for it. She is one of the most reserved people you'll ever meet, but given time, she will show you that she can be one of the craziest people you'll know. However, until then, expect short answers and distinct looks such as her flat-stare. The most expression she'll show until she's around people she trusts is a faint smirk or upturn of her lips if someone says something is funny or laughs in such a way that it's impossible to keep her straight face. While gifted with such an ability, this does come with a limitation: her social skills. Ryleigh is a girl with a mind gifted to view everything as a chess game, always planning out things days or even weeks in advance. She has a natural thirst for knowledge, something that has only grown as she's gotten older, and views the world that she lives in with a practical eye. She needs to have rational ways of speaking, and even though she's a natural passive-aggressive and sarcastic person, she can't always read other people. This has led to several fights and even the ending of a few close friendships when they had enough, but Ryleigh is a girl of intensity and ambition, and she isn't afraid to show it. 'Appearance' Ryleigh looks almost like a carbon copy of her biological mother. She has Lindsey's brown hair and brown eyes, except where Lindsey's had some sort of madness in them, Ryleigh's has gentleness and loyalty. She smiles pretty easily, always having some sort of reassuring statement to say to anyone who needs it. Ryleigh has a pretty slim figure, barely holding weight on it at any given day, but at the same time, is quite muscular. Over the summer, she had a large growth spurt, and her weight doesn't exactly match her height yet. Her model is Bridget Rose Satterlee. 'Skills and Abilities' Gymnastics & Martial Arts: Ryleigh has been involved in both for as long as she can remember. She is a black belt in martial arts, and has narrowly missed out on two gymnastics national championship titles. As such, she is skilled in both, and has a unique knack for combining gymnastics and martial arts together in dueling, giving her the upper hand. 'Trivia' Name Etymology= |-| Traits= |-|Likes & Dislikes= |-|Other Info.= * 'Relationships' Family= [[Sarah Grey|'Sarah Grey']] [[Max Grey|'Max Grey']] [http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=17paglqe67k&f=318297995874033430 Click here for the family tree of Ryleigh. ] |-|Friends= ' |-|Acquaintances= ' |-|Enemies= ' |-|Romances= ' |-|Others= '' Category:The Highlands Lady Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "R" Category:July Birthday Category:Cancer Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:INTJ Category:Single Category:Straight Category:American Category:Born in America Category:Only Child Category:Witch Category:Muggle-Born Category:Elm Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Core Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Female Category:Slytherin